Star Wars: The Dark Lord of Earth
by Transfsand
Summary: After restoring Optimus Prime's memories, Jack finds himself in a galaxy far, far away. Where he is trained in the ways of the force, as he tries to find away home...
1. Prologue

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Star Wars**

 **The Dark Lord of Earth**

 _In the aftermath of Unicron's awakening, dark times fell upon the Autobots. After forming an alliance with the Decepticon leader, Megatron, Optimus and the Autobots journeyed deep in to the thrall of Unicron to put the god back into stasis._

 _However, they could not have done it without the legendary Matrix of Leadership. After emptying its contents into Unicron's spark, Optimus Prime had reverted back as Orion Pax, with no knowledge of who he was when he was a Prime._

 _But Hope was not lost, bestowed with the key to Vector Sigma, Jack Darby travels to the robotic world of Cybertron to download the memories of the Autobot leader, if there is any hope of restoring him..._

* * *

"Arcee, I have the Matrix" said Jack, holding up the Key card.

The blue Autobot smiled before transforming into a motorcycle. "Hop on" she said. Once he got on, she drove off and headed back to the Spacebridge. Jack couldn't help but smile. They actually succeeded in there mission and were one step closer in saving Optimus. He frowned. _"I should be happy, so why do I have bad feeling about this?"_ He wondered. He was shaken from his thoughts as Arcee came to a sudden stop. He got off, allowing Arcee to transform. They walked toward the Spacebridge and Arcee said "Ratchet, we have the matrix".

 _Static_

They stopped and both looked at each other with worried looks. "Ratchet?" She repeated, but received more static. "I don't like this" Jack commented.

"Same here"

"So do we go through or not?"

Arcee stayed silent before responding "Count to fifteen once I go, then cross over". She then ran through the Spacebridge.

* * *

 _Five Minutes Ago_

Megatron had went to site of the Spacebridge after finding out someone had commandeered it. He was then greeted by the Autobot's. "If they chew through Vector Sigma before the download finishes-" Ratchet started.

"So Vector Sigma is more than legend" a cold, deep, raspy voice said. The Autobot's turned around and saw there worst enemy. Megatron.

"You Autobots have gone through impressive lengths to recover your leader" Megatron snarled. "Be assured, I shall never underestimate you again!".

The Decepticon leader analyzed his foes and noticed one missing from the group. "So, I take it Arcee will be the one to step out of the portal with reloaded Matrix of Leadership in hand?"

It wasn't a question.

"We hold the Spacebridge at all costs!" Ratchet ordered. The Autobot's brought out there blaster's and fired at the warmonger. Megatron charged at them and knocked Bulkhead off the platform. He punted Bumblebee into a pilar, grabbed Ratchet by his helm and through him to the ground. He brought out his sword, ready to end the medic, only to be tackled to the ground.

"You're going down buckethead!" Bulkhead growled.

Unfortunately for any of them, it didn't take Megatron long to put them unconscious. Once he finished, Megatron walked forward and stopped in front of the Spacebridge. He grinned evilly and said "Come Arcee, so that I may end the lineage of the Prime's for all time".

"I cannot allow that to happen Megatron"

Megatron turned around and saw Orion Pax step out of a Groundbridge. The ex-gladiator merely raised a brow, wondering how he even got here. "And why should you care Orion Pax? You are no Prime" asked Megatron.

"That maybe true or yet another deception, but this much I do know my sympathies lie with the Autobots and you are not one of us" said Orion, his hands transform into swords.

He charged at Megatron with all his might. He brought down his sword, but Megatron blocked it and punched him in his torso. Orion collapsed from the sudden strike. "Your spark may be in the right place Orion" said Megatron. "But you have much to learn before you can hope to ever again stand your ground against me. A moment sadly, which shall never come"

Just he was about to end his most hated enemy, Arcee came from the Spacebridge and tackled him off the platform. Orion slowly stood back up and heard tiny footsteps. He looked down and saw Jack holding up the Key card. "Are you...certain I am worthy?" Orion asked timidly.

"You have no idea" said Jack, as he held up the key card. Orion's chestplate opened up, revealing the empty Matrix of Leadership, and a beam was sent into it from the Key card.

Megatron held Arcee against a wall. "How nice of you to join our little reunion. Now if you please the matrix!" He demanded. However from the corner of his optic he saw the unthinkable.

A human pest was restoring his greatest enemy!

He dropped the two-wheeler and began to run towards them. He aimed his fusion cannon and fired. Jack had saw the last of the beam go into the Matrix when he saw a flash of purple. It exploded near him, damaging his suit and sending him through the Spacebridge.

Megatron brought his sword up for the kill, only for it to be grabbed by two hands. Orion looked at him and said "Megatron" as his battle mask appeared.

Optimus Prime was back.

"Be gone" he said, punching Megatron across the floor and threw him off the platform. The Autobots regrouped with there leader. "Ratchet, how did we get here?" Optimus asked, slightly confused.

"Long story, old friend" said Ratchet. He then said into the comm channel "Rafael, we require a Groundbridge".

Megatron got back on the platform. He was furious! But he then remembered that he shot a human. An evil grin appeared on his faceplate as a plan formed in his processor. He aimed his fusion cannon at an Engeron fuel line that was fueling the Spacebridge and fired.

It made contact but it didn't explode. It just corrupted the Energon inside with Dark Energon. The Spacebridge started to go haywire. A Groundbridge appeared behind Megatron and began to walk into it. However, he stopped. "At least I killed one of you" he said before he left.

The Autobots looked confused, when Arcee noticed someone missing. "Where's Jack?" She asked. They heard a moan and looked back at the unstable Spacebridge. To their horror, they saw Jack's bloody form, crawling with one arm. His suit was burnt and the glass on his helmet were severely cracked.

"JACK!" Arcee shouted.

That's when the Spacebridge set streams of lightning that hit the ceiling and started to suck everything into it. A Groundbridge appeared next to the Autobots and Bulkhead shouted "WE'VE GOTTA GO!".

Jack's vision started to darken and the last thing he saw was Arcee being forced into the Groundbridge shouting his name. His body was pulled into the Spacebridge and then...

...nothing.

* * *

On an Imperial Star Destroyer, a being in a red outfit with spikes on his shoulder, a mask, and a hood felt disturbance in the force. This was Darth Marr, one of the Dark Council members of the Sith Empire. He never felt anything like it. It was as if the force itself was _singing!_

"My lord" an imperial officer said.

"What is it, Captain?" He said, pulled from his thoughts.

"We have detected an anomoly and a life form in the sector".

Underneath his mask, Marr's brows furrowed. _"This must be the disturbance I felt"_ he thought. "Bring it aboard immiediaty!" He ordered.

Fifteen minutes later, Darth Marr entered the medbay, where his medical staff were working on keeping there new patient alive. "What is his condition?" He asked.

"He has received four broken ribs, a punctured lung, broke both his legs, third degree burns on his left side of his body, severe internal bleeding, a cracked spine, and a chunk of his right arm is blown off" said the Doctor. "It is mind-boggling that he's even alive right now".

"Just make sure you keep him alive"

Darth Marr turned around and left.

* * *

Darkness. That's all Jack saw. There was pain. So much pain. The agony of it was so much, he couldn't scream. But he felt different. He felt strong. Powerful.

"Lord Marr, he's regaining consciousness"

"Keep him restrained"

"Yes sir"

Jack's eyes snapped open and screamed in pain. He tried to move but he found himself strapped on a metal table. What's worse is that he saw his right arm and discovered why he could barely feel it. His skin was grafted in a metal arm. A prosthetic!

That's when he realized he wasn't alone. He saw a man in strange red armor and mask with a hood over his head. "W-ho...ar-E...Y-you...?" His voice was incredibly strained and hoarse.

Marr was silent. He was to caught up in his thoughts about the boy that he forgot to answer. "I am Darth Marr, Dark lord of the Sith" he said. "What is yours?"

Jack slowly opened his mouth and said "Jack...". That's as far as he got to say before he fell unconscious. Marr was astonished at the boy's resilience. The punishment his body suffered would make most Sith Lords crippled, and yet he was still alive. He was also strong in the force, that he was unintentionally using it to heal. This boy was a survivor. He could make...

...the perfect _apprentice._

 _"Jack, you and I will do many great things for the empire"_

* * *

 **Author Note: Jack takes the place of the Sith Warrior**


	3. Chapter 2

Two years have passed since Jack's arrival. After Darth Marr rescued him, he told him about his life. How he was from a primitive world and how he met the Autobots. Marr was very interested in him and offered him training and help him find Earth. Jack accepted because he wanted to help his world from the Decepticon's.

The first day of training, Marr left him deep in the forest of Drumond Kass with just a vibroblade to fend for himself. Three months later, Marr found him covered in the blood of his dinner that he hunted. Jack learned an important lesson while in the forest. You eat what you Kill.

Marr took Jack back to the ship and taught him how to use the force. He taught him how to read basic, ancient Sith dialect, lightsaber forms, how to fight, how to use the Dark side without losing his sanity, and the Sith code. When Marr told him of the Jedi, he asked what their code was. Marr went deathly silent.

Marr told him the code. When he finished, Jack had a confused look and at began stating the large flaws in it. To Jack, the Jedi code was stupid. How can there not be emotion. That would mean they were denying there true selves. There is no such thing as peace, only quiet.

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion"

It's our emotions, attatchments that made us stronger. It gives us purpose and a reason to live. A need to protect.

"Through passion, I gain Strength"

The attatchments we make with the people around us, they will stand behind you and fight for you. The power of one can be the power of millions.

"Through Strength, I gain power"

With our attatchments, we could topple entire armies and conquer our enemies.

"Through power, I gain victory"

With his passions, with there strength, with there power, and with Force at his command, he shall be victorious overall his enemies.

"Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me"

Marr could not feel more proud of his secret Apprentice. Being a man of his word, Marr looked through the imperial archives for Earth but found noting. Jack was upset but decided that being mad won't change anything and accepted his predicament. When his training was all but complete, Marr gave him a mission.

A few years ago, he discovered that a Sith Lord is plotting to take complete control of the Empire for his own selfish desires. Jack was to go and become close to the Sith Lord and find any incriminating proof of him. He will act as an Acolyte that is been brought in early by an Overseer. The latter of who doesn't even know about his mission.

* * *

On a shuttle to Korriban, Jack was meditating. He found it very calming and helped focus his mind. However, there were times he could feel the darkness and the light tug on him. He sometimes felt his bloodlust raging but now he had much better control of keeping himself level headed.

He opened his eyes when the door opened. He stood up and walked down the ramp. The bright sun shined on him, showing his Acolyte uniform and vibroblade. He also wore a single glove on his right hand, covering the metal. As he walked into a hanger, he was approached by a man.

"At last you've arrived. Good, good. There is much to be done and every moment is critical" the man said. "I'm Overseer Tremal. For decades, I have administrated the trials that prove who is and isn't worthy of joining the Sith order"

"The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who participate either survive or die" he finished.

"I won't disappoint" said Jack.

"Good, I risked a lot bringing you here. You are here ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey. You listen to me and I can make you the most powerful Acolyte here"

"I like the sound of that"

"Thought you might. While your here, there is another Acolyte that must be eliminated. Vemrin. He is mixed blood, the unacceptable rot that is eating at the foundations of the empire"

"Rather snobbish"

Tremal gave a snort. "Well of course. Only the best, only the most _pure_ are worthy to be Sith" said Tremal. He frowned and said "Unfortunately, he is being groomed to becoming an apprentice to an influential Sith Lord, Darth Baras".

 _"So Baras is my target. Just my luck"_ thought Jack. Darth Marr had mentioned about Darth Baras before and not in a good way. The only reason Marr tolerates him is because of his spy network.

"That blade will not serve you. In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, you will find a warblade that will aid you on your quest. Once you acquire it, spend some time blooding it and then meet me in my office in the academy. Good luck" said Tremal, before leaving.

Jack let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair before walking out. He left the hanger and went to the tomb.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later..._

Jack had just acquired the warblade but was surround by fifty Klor slugs. He just finished killing a few dozen but they kept on coming. That's when the smell of blood hit his nostrils. His head started to hurt and he found his hand shaking, the urge to kill became very appealing. His blue eyes suddenly changed. With a loud battle cry, Jack gave into his bloodlust.

Anyone that was in a different part of the tomb stopped what they were doing, as they heard laughter of insanity.

* * *

 _Three hour later..._

Tremal was becoming impatient.

He was having another heated conversation with his daughter, Eskella, while waiting for the Acolyte to returned. It shouldn't take that long to get a warblade.

He then heard footsteps and looked over. What he saw made him go wide eyed. Jack walked in looking like he bathed in blood. He was even leaving bloody footprints. What really disturbed him was the sulfuric yellow eyes, which were starting to go red, and his insane like grin.

"I have returned Overseer" Jack said, a little to calmly.

"I...see" Tremal said. He pulled a datapad and handed it to him. "This will lead you to your quarters here. Return to me once you've...washed up".

Jack nodded and left the room.

Eskella turned to her father and said "I can see why you were so secretive father. He is very powerful"

"Indeed" said Tremal.

"Rather handsome as well"

"Inde- wait what!?"


	4. Chapter 3

When Jack came back to Tremal, he wore dark brown robes with a hood, strapped silver gauntlets, black gloves, black pants, and black boots. **(A/N: Dark Apprentice Robes).** Tremal then ordered him to go see Head Jailer Knash in the academy jail, to interrogate three prisoners that have been shipped in for him.

He walked into academy jails and saw Knash shocking a blue female Twi'lek that was in a cell with a shock collar around her neck. "I swear, one more chirp from you and you get another shock" threatened Knash.

"Chirp chirp chirp" the Twi'lek said, testing the jailor's patience. She was viciously shocked again, falling to her knees. She slowly stood up, rubbing her neck.

"Ouch. Jerk. If you don't like it, you can just say so. I can do Dire-cats, frog-dog, monkey-lizard, you name it" she said, as if she wasn't being shocked.

Knash turned and looked at Jack, who had his arms folded and was leaning against the wall. "I'm jailor Knash. I run these cells" said Knash. "You must be the acolyte Overseer Tremal is talking about. He speaks highly of you"

"Then I'll show my gratitude by sticking to my mission" said Jack.

Knash gave Jack a serious look. "You should know that this situation is highly unusual. Normally acolytes are sent of world for the interrogations. Overseer Tremal had these three shipped in for you"

Knash pointed to the three people in cells. A woman, a cyborg, and a Nemodian. "He thinks your the next coming of Exar Kun. But you ought to know, Tremal isn't the only one paying attention to you."

"Now let's get started" he said, walking toward the woman.

"You freaks aren't getting anything from me. Just do what you're going to do" she said, with no fear.

"I can be quite reasonable"

The woman snorted. "I know the routine. I can name all your inquisitor's by name"

Knash explained that she was hired to assasinate an imperial spy annonmyously, but didn't know that her target was imperial.

"So, is it execution or trial by combat?" Knash asked.

Jack thought it over. On one hand, she tried to kill an imperial. On the other, the empire could use someone of her skill set.

"Neither. Send her to imperial intelligence and ensure she is well paid. Her skill set could prove useful" he said.

"Interesting. Alright then, moving along".

Knash walked toward the second cell. "This waste of space is Devotek. Once a valued Sith champion, until he botched an important mission. Causing a thousand imperial deaths" explained Knash.

"I served the empire faithfully for twenty five years. Then one mistake, and they threw me away" said Devotek. "Please, let me feel the weight of blade in my hand".

Jack could sense that this man wanted to prove why he was a champion of the Sith and have an honorable death. But he also sensed that he had no regret, sadness, or guilt in his heart. The man didn't care about those lives, only himself. No doubt the families of the men and women who lost their lives are suffering. Now he would suffer too.

"I don't care, feel the weight of a blade down your throat" Jack seethed, his shining blue eyes turning into volcanic red-orange. He force choked Devotek and brought him to his knees. He pulled out his warblade and...

 _ **Splerch!**_

Devotek fell dead.

Knash couldn't help but whistle. He assumed the kid would honor that disgraces last wish. Clearly he was wrong. He walked toward the third cell, which had the Nemodian.

"The last one is-"

He explained that the man was caught forging imperial documents and he had also been in republic jails. The man kept pleading of his innoncene, even after he was tortured.

"Release him" said Jack.

Knash stared at Jack with a surprised look, but did as he was told. The Nemodian began to thank Jack, but found himself thrown and frozen to the wall. Jack used the force and started to tear into the aliens mind. He demanded the truth and ignored the screaming. Once he was done, Jack let the man drop to the ground and put him back in the cell.

He turned to Knash and said "Guilty".

"Interesting. I can see why Tremal is keeping tabs on you. Go back to the Overseer, he will have my report" said Knash.

Jack turned toward the door and left. As he walked down the halls, he couldn't help but sigh. He knew that this mission was important but he wanted to be out there, searching for Earth. Everyday doing nothing was frustrating because he knew that he was ready to be a Lord and wanted to uses that title to get people to search the galaxy. He missed his mother. He missed Raf, Miko, the Autobots.

He missed home. Every moment not being there made him feel angry.

He stopped walking, taking a deep breath to calm down. He pushed those thoughts for later . As he entered the adjacent chamber of Tremal's office, he was stopped by two acolytes.

"Hey acolyte, let me get a look at you" said the unknown acolyte. "You must be Tremal's secret weapon"

"I take it you're Vemrin" assumes Jack.

"That's right. And unlike you, I fought and bled for everything I achieved"

"You're saying that I got here without fighting my way here?"

"Oh please, you got here because you got special treatment".

Jack's eye twitched at that comment. What does he know about hardwork!? Those two years training with Marr was absolute hell! Special treatment? Ha!

"If Tremal had made a move a few years earlier, he might have stood a chance. But now, too little, too late"

"Why are we bothering talking Vemrin? Let's just kill him and the body" said the other acolyte.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore Dolgus. There are rules, traditions we must follow"

"Don't think I'm intimidated by you. I'll crush you if you even think about challenging me!" Jack exclaimed. To prove his word, with a flick of his wrist, Vemrin and Dolgus were violently flung to the wall, frozen.

Jack walked into Tremal's office, before he let the two go. He couldn't help but smirk. If Vemrin was going to be the only opposition in the academy, then this will be easier than expected.


End file.
